Love Bite
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren cae a los lagos encantados de Jusenkyo y se convierte en mujer aunque este no es un impedimento para que siga teniendo sexo...dedicado a Karin n.n


* * *

Este es el fic mas ocioso que existe XD lo hice porque tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero ninguna buena idea LOL aah, y antes de que se me olvide...GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW EN MIS FICS! De verdad, significan mucho para mi y espero que los sigan dejando porque eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo

* * *

_Dedicado a Karin que siempre me apoya y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo fics..._

**Love Bite**

Era un día realmente hermoso, muy soleado y caluroso, no era normal en primavera pero eso era lo de menos puesto que lo importante aquí era entrenar, entrenar y entrenar todos los días, Jun podía hacerlo en casa pero Ren debía estar entre las montañas ya que sus ataques son bastante destructivos, esto no le molestaba del todo, prefería estar practicando todo el día afuera, su casa no era precisamente un lugar agradable...en fin, como este era un día tan bello decidió ir a explorar lugares mucho más lejos de lo normal, después de todo no se iba a perder. Caminó por largo rato mirando los altos árboles de los bosques, escuchando a las aves que cantaban, disfrutando del olor húmedo que provenía del lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí

-Me pregunto como será este lugar de noche-le dijo Ren a su espíritu con una leve sonrisa

-Perfecto para usted, se verán todas las estrellas como le gusta-respondió Bason sonriendo también

-Entonces después de entrenar nos quedaremos aquí para observar ese paisaje-dijo, y siguieron tranquilamente su camino hasta que atrevesaron el bosque llegando a un lugar lleno de pequeños lagos

-¿Le gusta este lugar?-preguntó

-Sí, se ve bastante solitario así que nadie nos molestará-Ren sacó a Horaiken y estaba a punto de hacer la posesión de objetos cuando de repente siente que alguien se acerca rapidamente

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo Bason, extrañado

-No lo sé, creo que alguien se acerca-respondió mirando hacia todos lados para averiguar de donde venía aquel sonido, de pronto apareció una persona y un enorme panda quienes venían corriendo hacia Ren y Bason a toda velocidad, no alcanzaron a defenderse de ellos lo que provocó que esos dos empujaran a Ren haciendo que cayera a uno de los lagos que se encontraban allí...

-¡Señorito!-gritó Bason al ver como su amo se hundía rapidamente, aunque a los pocos segundos sacó la cabeza del agua

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos?!-su tongari(el cono que tiene en su cabecita)estaba más grande que nunca por la rabia que sentía, se acercó a la orilla para salir del agua y una vez afuera se dió cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él

-Eeh...señorito¿qué le ocurrió?-dijo Bason, confundido mientras miraba Ren con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué pasa?¿por qué me miras así?-Ren bajó la cabeza para mirar su cuerpo y un grito de horror escapó de su ser estremeciendo completamente el bosque-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASÓ?!...¡¿POR QUÉ ME CONVERTÍ EN MUJER?!

Ren y Bason fueron rápidamente al castillo en busca de ayuda, obviamente Jun fue la primera en la que pensaron

-Ren...¿qué demonios te hiciste?-dijo ella sonrojada al ver el nuevo cuerpo de su hermano...aunque ahora es su hermana

-¡Yo no me hice nada! Estábamos entrenanado cerca de unos lagos y de pronto un par de imbéciles me empujaron a uno de esos lagos y cuando salí ya estaba con este cuerpo-Ren estaba histérico, gritaba como loco y su tongari no dejaba de crecer

-Entiendo, por eso te he dicho que no vayas a entrenar tan lejos de casa...no queriamos asustarte hablando de los lagos encantados de Jusenkyo-Jun se puso muy seria

-¿Jusenkyo?-preguntó él...o ella,como sea...

-Sí¿nunca viste Ranma ½?

-¿Eh?

-En fin, eso no tiene importancia, vamos a la cocina-Jun tomó del brazo a su hermano, perdón, hermana y se lo llevó hasta la cocina, y Bason no entendía nada...

-Bien, quédate quieto-tomó una tetera que estaba en la cocina y vació un poco del agua sobre Ren

-¡Oye!¿qué haces?-Ren se quejó de inmediato ya que el agua estaba hirviendo

-Mírate ahora-Jun sonrió tiernamente

-Mm?-el chico observó su cuerpo y se dió cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad-¿có-cómo lo hiciste?

-Verás, Ren...los lagos encantados de Jusenkyo tienen distintas maldiciones, en algunas si te caes en ellas te conviertes en animal o en algún ser extraño pero ese efecto se pasa cuando tocas el agua caliente, como ahora¿ves?-y dicho esto dejó la tetera en su lugar

-Pero...¿volveré a ser mujer?-preguntó intrigado

-Sólo si tocas el agua fría, aunque creo que ya hay una cura para esas maldiciones-Jun miró al techo pensativa-creo que una tía nuestra se sabía un hechizo para curar estás maldiciones pero vive muy lejos, se tardaría mucho en llegar

-Pero lo importante es que puede curarme, tenemos que llamarla-dijo, alterado

-Está bien, le diré a mamá...-Jun, Ren y Bason hablaron con Ran para solucionar el problema. Al final la famosa tía se tardaría un mes en llegar hasta la el castillo de la familia Tao, mientras esperaban a que llegara, Ren trataba de evitar el agua fría con cualquier método, hasta escondiéndose bajo la cama pero sus esfuerzos a veces no eran suficientes ya que terminaba convertido en chica la mayoría de las veces y más aun cuando recibió la visita de su amigo Yoh

-¡Hola Ren!-dijo entrando en la habitación con mucho ánimo

-¡Yoh...!¿quién te dejó entrar aquí?-Ren ya estaba bastante molesto con su maldición como para aguantar algo más

-Tu hermana...y no me trates así, me enteré de tu problema, me preocupé y vine a hacerte compañía-Yoh se sentó en la cama de Ren sonriéndole como siempre

-¿Compañía? No estoy solo-dijo Ren sin mirarlo

-Si por compañía te refieres a Bason, él no cuenta porque es tu novio y no es lo mismo que la compañía de un amigo-respondió aun más sonriente

-Está bien...me rindo, puedes quedarte en mi habitación pero no toques nada-dijo serio, ocultando que de verdad le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a su amigo

-Bueno, oye Ren...-dijo Yoh, bajito

-¿Qué?-respondió con cara desinteresada

-¿Puedo ver como te ves de chica?-preguntó con cara pervertida

-¡NO!-dijo Ren, un silencio y un intenso frío se apoderaron de la habitación

-Por favor, sólo una vez-rogó con otra de sus sonrisas

-¡NO!-repitió-¿viniste a apoyarme o a molestarme, Yoh?

-Un poco de ambas, pero por favor, sólo quiero verte un segundo, no te vas a morir por eso, además te he visto haciendo cosas peores-dijo él, Ren se puso completamente rojo y recordó aquel vergonzoso momento, fue hace más o menos 2 años cuando estaban en casa de Yoh celebrando que todos en el grupo ya eran mayores de edad, fue una fiesta muy desenfrenada donde todos bailaron y más de uno bebió cerveza hasta desmayarse, el asunto es que Yoh no tomó alcohol pero si demasiado jugo de naranja por lo que a las 3 de la mañana ya no aguantaba las ganas de orinar pero el baño estaba cerrado, gritó para que le abrieran la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna utilizó a harusame para destruir parte de la puerta y entrar, terminó orinandose en los pantalones cuando vió quienes estaban en el baño y en que circunstancias, Amidamaru tampoco podía creer lo que veía, Ren agachado en el suelo como un perro dándole sexo oral a Bason, luego de eso Ren no le dirigió la palabra a Yoh por una semana...

-No me recuerdes más eso-dijo mirando hacia abajo aun con la cara roja

-Vamos, si te vi así por qué no puedo verte de chica?-seguía sonriendo así que a Ren no le quedó otra opción más que cumplir su deseo, se acercó a un mueble que estaba en un rincón de su habitación y tomó una botella de agua

-Presta mucha atención porque sólo lo haré una vez-dijo mirando a Yoh con su cara de seriedad, abrió la botella y la vació sobre él activando de inmediato la maldición

-WOW! Ren...es increible-Yoh quedó maravillado con lo que estaba viendo

-Pues claro, es una maldición, obviamente es increible y anormal-dijo, muy enojado

-No lo digo por eso¿te has visto a un espejo convertido en mujer?-preguntó y Ren se extrañó mucho

-Trato de no hacerlo...-respondió

-Pues deberías hacerlo, tienes un cuerpo muy sexy-nuevamente puso esa cara de pervertido

-¡Hey!-se quejó Ren poniéndo los brazos sobre sus pechos-No seas pervertido...recuerda que no soy mujer

-Ya lo sé, además no tengo intención de hacerte nada, estoy bien con Lyzerg-kun, sólo te digo que ese cuerpo de chica es extremadamente sensual...podrías sacarle provecho-se rió como de costumbre

-¿Sacarle provecho?-preguntó Ren sin entender las palabras de su amigo, Yoh no dijo nada, sólo miró a Bason con una cara más pervertida que la anterior

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bason, sonrojado y confundido

-¿Y si le haces el amor a Ren con ese cuerpo?-y una vez dicho esto recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Ren

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Aay! No grites así...ya cálmate, sólo fue un comentario-dijo Yoh y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Yoh se quedó toda la tarde allí hablando con Ren, se divirtieron recordando cosas de su niñez y también momentos más recientes hasta que por la noche los noviecitos se quedaron completamente solos en esa habitación

-¿Va a dormir, señorito?-preguntó su espíritu mientras arreglaba la cama para que su amo se acostara en ella

-No...aun no-respondió sin mirarlo

-¿Entonces qué va a hacer?-le dijo

-Espérame un momento aquí, iré al baño-Bason se extrañó mucho con eso ya que siempre van al baño juntos¿por qué Ren esta vez quería ir solo? Lo esperó pacientemente durante varios minutos que aumentaban su curiosidad hasta que por fin llegó, aunque sólo asomó su cabeza por la puerta

-¿Le sucede algo señorito? Está actuando de manera extraña-dijo preocupado, sin moverse de su lugar

-Bason...¿a ti te gustaría hacerme el amor con mi cuerpo de chica?-preguntó Ren, casi susurrando y mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas rojas

-Bueno...-Bason se puso muy nervioso-es que a usted no le gusta ese cuerpo y...

-No te pregunté por mi, quiero saber si a ti te gustaría, sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión-le dijo mirándolo, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que contestó

-Sí...sí me da curiosidad saber como se sentiría-a Bason le costaba mucho trabajo ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos y deseos

-Gracias, eso quería saber-Entró en la habitación y dejó ver su cuerpo lo que de inmediato impresionó a su novio, Ren estaba usando nada más y nada menos que un Baby doll negro el cual le quedaba perfecto

-¡SEÑORITO!-gritó Bason sintiendo que toda su sangre bajaba hasta su entrepierna en cosa de segundos(si estubiese vivo sangraria por la nariz XD)

-¿No te gusta?-dijo Ren con voz de mujer de fono erótico, lo que provocó que Bason se pusiera aun más nervioso-ven...a mi también me da curiosidad saber que se siente hacerlo con este cuerpo-se tiró a la cama moviendo un poco la ropa que traia para que se vieran sus piernas, su espíritu aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero aun así fue hacia Ren para besarlo en los labios aunque no duró mucho ya que se detuvo para concentrarse en el nuevo cuerpo que tenía frente a él

-Ya debes saber como se tocan estas cosas, tú tenías sexo con tu ex-esposa-dijo Ren agarrando bruscamente sus grandes pechos, no por nada es hermano de Jun...

-Pero casi nunca la acarisiaba, recuerda que en la antigüedad el sexo era muy distinto-respondió Bason mirando fijamente los senos de Ren

-Entonces tendrás que aprender ahora a tocarlos-tomó la mano derecha de su novio y la puso sobre su pecho izquierdo

-Bien...lo intentaré-dijo muy nervioso, comenzó a masajear cuidadosamente

-¡Ah!-Ren de inmediato soltó un gemido con la misma voz excitante de hace rato

-¿Así está bien?-preguntó Bason, aun asustado

-Sí...estas cosas son muy sensibles...-Bason las tomó con sus dos manos y comenzó a apretarlas con delicadeza, su novio(o novia) hacía gemidos en distintos tonos que eran cada vez más intensos y largos

-Ya...no hagas esos gemidos que no aguanto las ganas de penetrarte-protestó Bason masajeando con más fuerza

-¡Ah!¡Aah...! no puedo evitarlo...¡ah!se siente genial, es una sensación única....no te detengas-suplicaba, ya estaba sudando y todo su cuerpo estaba caliente-Bason...

-¿Si?¿qué pasa?-preguntó mientras manoseaba los pezones de Ren con la mirada fija en ellos

-Estoy...¡ah!...húmedo...o húmeda¡aah...!-le dijo al espíritu tirándolo de la ropa, desesperado por todo el placer que sentía

-¿Si?¿tan pronto?-Bason agarró uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente

-¡¡Aaah!!-gritó bastante fuerte-¡sigue,sigue!-Ren gritaba y tocaba a Bason por todas partes con desesperación

-Sabía que esto te gustaría...adoras que te pasen la lengua-se rió y continuó lamiendo los senos de su pareja, de vez en cuando los mordía también

-Ya...ya detente...-dijo Ren con un hilo de voz

-No quiero-y siguió con lo que hacía tranquilamente

-¡Aah..! es una orden...-le decía Ren pero él hacía como si no escuchara-por favor, para...para...-repetía una y otra vez

-El tono de tu voz y el calor de tu cuerpo me dicen que no quieres que pare-le dijo y continúo mordisqueando los duros pezones de Ren

-Pero...ya voy a tener un orgasmo...y no quiero tenerlo solo, tú debes tener uno también-dijo, apretando las sábanas con las manos

-Entiendo...-seguía lamiendo tranquilamente-pero mira, tú tienes uno ahora y luego me das uno a mi

-¿Y qué quieres que te haga, Bason?-le preguntó con voz erótica y una mirada ardiente

-Ya lo verás-comenzó a languetear apasionadamente a Ren, no había pasado ni un minuto y ya había tenido un largo y satisfactorio orgasmo

-Mm...eso fue increible...me encantó ¿qué debo hacer para pagártelo?-Ren se sentó en la cama mirando con deseo a su novio

-Toma-Bason se bajó la ropa para que Ren pudiera ver su pene

-¿Qué quieres que le haga?-le tocó la cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos-¿lo manoseo?¿lo chupo?¿lo muerdo?

-No...quiero algo nuevo-Ren lo miraba intrigado-ponlo entre tus pechos-dijo Bason con su mirada más pervertida

-Vaya...buena elección-se rió-está bien, lo haré-se agachó un poco y colocó el pene de Bason entre sus senos delicadamente

-¡Ah!...-gritó al sentir a Ren-están calientes...

-Claro, aunque tu pene está más caliente aun-comenzó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo para darle placer a Bason

-¡¡¡Ah!!!-gritó de nuevo, tirando las sábanas

-¿Te gusta?...vamos, dime que te gusta, koibito...-Ren se movía rápido sintiendo que cada vez se le ponía más dura

-¡Ah!obvio que me gusta...me fascina...-gritaba más fuerte de lo normal, los pechos de Ren estaban calientes, suaves, grandes y se resbalaban por la saliva que había dejado Bason

-Me gusta cuando te pones así...eres tan dulce-sonrió, moviéndose aun más rápido, le encantaba escuchar los gritos entrecortados de su novio

-Tú...eres aun más dulce y tierno...-le dijo con cariño mientras acarisiaba el cabello desordenado de Ren

-Mmm...me estoy...cansando, estas cosas pesan mucho-dijo con incomodidad-¿ya...lo vas a tener?

-Sí...ya estoy...a punto...- al decir eso eyaculó en toda la cara de Ren

-¡Ah!...está tan caliente...-sonrió con mucha dulzura-como me gusta-se acercó a Bason y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, se abrazaron fuertemente, Ren le desordenó el cabello, lo enredaba entre sus dedos, jugando con él de forma traviesa

-Adoro cuando haces eso-le sonrió y siguió besándolo, tocó su cara, su cuello, su espalda, sus pechos nuevamente, su cintura, su trasero, sus piernas, todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban, Ren respiraba agitadamente sintiendo el calor de su excitado novio por todas partes

-¡A..ah..ah!-Ren cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en el placer que sentía-eres tan bueno para esto...dame más...-se acercaba más a su cuerpo ardiente

-Señorito...ya no aguanto...¿puedo penetrarte?-le pidió mientras lo abrazaba para apretar los pechos de Ren contra el suyo

-¡¡Aah!!-gritó él-está bien...hagámoslo si eso quieres-se separó de Bason lentamente y se acostó en la cama con las piernas abiertas-quítame la ropa interior y entra...

-De acuerdo-le bajó la ropa interior con cuidado pero para estar más cómodos le quitó todo lo que traía

-Eso es...muy bien-separó aun más sus piernas y no tapaba sus pechos con las manos, no le provocaba nada de vergüenza estar desnudo ante él, se conocían y se amaban desde siempre así que no existía ningun tipo de secreto entre ellos, se miraron con ternura durante unos instantes, no tenían miedo aunque sabían que era como una "segunda primera vez" ya que la vagina de Ren era virgen, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, se abrazaron con mucho amor y mientras sus labios se fundían Bason entró lentamente en Ren-¡¡¡¡AAAY!!!!-gritó Ren

-Ya sabes que duele mucho la primera vez...no te asustes-dijo sin sacarlo de allí

-Lo...lo sé...-le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas-pero no se siente tan mal, sigue para ver si me acostumbro

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó tocando su cara con algo de preocupación

-Sí...-y Bason comenzó a moverse, penetrando lentamente a Ren-¡Ah...!¡Ah!...por aquí se siente aun más grande...¡Ah!-le dijo, abrazándolo y moviendo sus caderas para facilitar la penetración

-Deja de decir que es grande-se rió Bason y lo metió entero, haciendo que su novio sintiera un sin fin de sensaciones deliciosas que recorrían todo su ser

-Mmmm...Ba...Bason...-dijo, casi susurrando-me gusta mucho...muchísimo...no sé que es esto que siento pero me encanta

-Es que estoy tocando tu clítoris...eso es lo que te da ese intenso placer-y siguió metiéndolo y sacándolo con rapidez

-¡¡Ah!!-gritó muy fuerte durante un rato sin poder controlarse, sólo pedía más y más deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás

-Hace mucho que no te hacia gritar así...creo que esta maldición no es tan mala-le dijo Bason con voz tranquila, agarrando los pechos de Ren

-¡Ah!...¡ay!-se quejó-me duele...-le dijo con una expresión de incomodidad

-¿Quieres que los suelte?-puso cara de descontento

-No...¡ah...! sólo tócalos con más cuidado¡ah!-dijo y en seguida su novio los tomó con delicadeza, pero comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte y con brusquedad, Ren no se quejó

-¿No te duele?-le preguntó Bason, como siempre lo hacía

-Para nada...nunca me duele...-le contestó sin mirarlo pero se notaba que decía la verdad por la cara de gozo que tenía-¿ya vas a eyacular?

-Sí...¿cómo lo sabes?-sonrió, acercándose más a Ren

-Es obvio, ya te conozco...eyacula pronto-le pidió, así que Bason cumplió su deseo dejando todo su semen dentro de él, ambos gritaron al sentir ese orgasmo, fue largo y delicioso, casi mágico

-Eso fue magnífico-le dijo-creo que ese clítoris te da más placer que tu próstata

-No lo creo...-Ren a penas hablaba, ese orgasmo lo había dejado cansado-es que como esto es nuevo me parece mejor pero prefiero mi cuerpo normal-Bason lo abrazó y se acostaron a descansar unos minutos

-Señorito-le susurró-¿tienes sueño?

-Claro que no...sólo estoy descansando, aun quiero más-le dió un pequeño beso en el cuello

-Eres insaciable-se apartó de ese abrazo para lamer los pechos de Ren nuevamente

-¡Ah!...eso es, sigue...-como siempre, se dejaba hacer de todo sin quejarse y a su espíritu le encantaba eso, comenzó a dejar pequeños chupones y marcas de mordidas en los senos de Ren causando que este siguiera gimiendo y gritando, estaba tan excitado que se le ocurrió hacer todo lo posible para provocarle otra erección a Bason por lo que usó su pierna derecha para rozar suavemente el pene de su novio

-¡Ah!-se sorprendió-¿qué haces?

-¿Acaso no puedo tocarlo?-le cuestionó mientras movía su cabeza para que siguiera chupando

-Claro que puedes-y siguió lamiendo y dejando marcas por todos lados, pasó un rato y el pene de Bason se erectó, Ren lo miraba con ansiedad deseando que entrara en él nuevamente pero el espíritu parecía estar muy concentrado en sus senos así que trató de aguantar un poco más sus ganas de ser penetrado aunque eso no duró demasiado

-Espera...ya no aguanto un segundo más-le dijo y lo acostó en la cama para sentarse sobre él y moverse haciendo que ese duro pene entrara y saliera de él

-¡Ay!...-se quejó ya que Ren era un poco bruto para eso

-No me digas que te duele...¡Ah...ah...! lo estoy...disfrutando mucho¡ah!-le dijo

-Tranquilo, no te haré parar...-lo tomó de las caderas-pero déjame ayudarte

-Bien, como quieras-Bason comenzó a ayudarlo para que el movimiento fuese más suave y agradable

-¿Ahí está tu clitoris verdad?-preguntó, entrando más al fondo

-¡AAH!...sí...ahí está...-respondió sintiendo un escalofrío por el placer que sentía-no dejes de tocarlo...-ambos se movían delicadamente sintiendo de a poco distintas sensaciones exquisitas que los hacían sonreir, gemir y gritar, los pechos de Ren daban pequeños saltos que excitaban más a Bason, no se cansaban, seguían un ritmo tranquilo pero satisfactorio, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y cada uno observaba la boca del otro deseando besarse, fue Ren el que se inclinó un poco para unir sus labios a los de él

-Tu boca está más sabrosa...-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-La tuya igual-se sentó con más fuerza para que el pene entrara completamente en él haciendo que eyaculara y que sintieran esos placenteros orgasmos, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama pero esa noche aun no terminaba

-Hay algo que quiero hacer-le dijo-¿puedo?

-Sí...has lo que quieras...todo lo que quieras-respondió Ren con voz sensual y juguetona así que Bason no esperó más y bajó hasta su vagina, le separó las piernas y comenzó a lamer-¡¡AAAH!!-gritó con desesperación

-Sabía que te iba a gustar-Bason se alegró y continuó metiendo su lengua

-¡Ah!¡ah!¡ah!-su respiración estaba mucho más agitada y de inmediato le empujó la cabeza a Bason para que siguiera-más al fondo...más profundo...llega a ese lugar que me gusta tanto-le rogó, impaciente

-Como tú quieras-su espíritu no lo hizo esperar más y metió toda su lengua para tocar el clitoris de Ren

-¡¡AH!!-gritó nuevamente sin poder reprimir el placer que sentía-¡sigue,sigue! Así me gusta...-y Bason no dejaba de pasar su lengua por ahí para que Ren siguiera gritando

-Ahí viene...-dijo, sabía perfectamente que ya estaba a punto...

-¡AAAH!-otro fuerte grito escapó de los labios de Ren cuando sintió ese orgasmo-Bason...quiero más...

-Está bien, te daré todo lo que quieras-volvió a sonreir

-Como siempre lo haces-se besaron amorosamente y Bason volvió a penetrarlo, fue una noche muy larga y también desenfrenada, tuvieron sexo hasta las 7 de la mañana, ya eran las 11 y Jun fue a despertar a Ren

-Ren...Ren, despierta-lo movió un poco

-Mmhh? ¿qué pasa? Tengo sueño...-le dijo sin abrir los ojos

-¿Te sientes mal? Has dormido mucho...-tocó la frente de Ren para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre

-Me siento bien, es sólo que...-no se le ocurría que excusa dar

-El señorito se quedó leyendo hasta tarde-dijo Bason de repente con una voz muy seria, nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo

-¿Leyendo?-preguntó, estrañada

-Sí, cuando Yoh me visitó me dejó un libro que le había pedido-respondió con la misma seriedad de Bason

-Bien...entonces sigue durmiendo si quieres-le sonrió y estaba a punto de irse cuando Ren la detuvo

-Jun...-dijo

-¿Si?-se volteó

-Dile a la tía que ya no quiero deshacerme de la maldición...-se sonrojó un poco

-¿Qué?¿por qué?-se asombró mucho al oirlo decir eso

-Creo que no es tan malo, puedo acostumbrarme y sacarle provecho-sonrió con algo de perversión

-Está bien...como tú quieras-salió de la habitación, Bason y Ren se miraron con ternura, el espíritu se acercó para besarlo y después de eso Ren se volvió a dormir para soñar con la próxima vez que tendría sexo con su novio utilizando aquel nuevo cuerpo que tanto placer le había dado, Bason se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mientras dormía, lo observaba con una gran sonrisa como si pudiera ver lo que soñaba, le besó la frente y esperó pacientemente allí para que cuando depertara pudieran repetir la maravillosa experiencia de la noche anterior, con más ganas, con más pasión y por supuesto con más amor que nunca.

Fin

Creo que cada vez me gustan menos mis fics XD pero les pongo mucho amor y eso es lo que importa, por favor dejen review si les gustó w


End file.
